1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a metal organic chemical vapor deposition device and a temperature control method therefore and, more particularly, to a metal organic chemical vapor deposition device and a temperature control method therefor, which are capable of controlling a temperature of a plurality of divided heating regions.
2. Background of the Related Art
A nitride material has been most well known as materials for fabricating light-emitting devices. The light-emitting device using the nitride material chiefly has a structure in which a buffer layer made of GaN crystals, an n type doping layer made of n type GaN crystals, an active layer made of InGaN, and a p type doping layer made of p type GaN are sequentially stacked over a substrate, such as a sapphire. Furthermore, the layers are sequentially stacked in one metal organic chemical vapor deposition device chamber.
However, temperature conditions for growing each of the layers are different, and the temperature conditions must be effectively controlled whenever each layer is grown in order to satisfy the temperature conditions. Moreover, if a plurality of wafers is seated on a susceptor and a process is performed, temperature uniformity in the entire area of the susceptor has a great effect on process efficiency. For example, if a temperature for forming an n type doping layer is 1200° C., a temperature for forming an active layer may be 700° C. to 900° C. Furthermore, in case of multiple active layers, a process temperature is repeatedly changed in 700° C. and 900° C.